Akola district
Akola is a district in the Indian state of Maharashtra. The city of Akola is the district headquarters. Akola district forms the central part of Amravati Division, and was a former British Raj Berar Province. Area of the district is 5,431 km². It is bounded on the north by Amravati District, to the east by Amravati District and by Washim District, to the south by Washim District, and to the west by Buldhana District. Washim was earlier a part of Akola. History The Battle of Argaon, (Adgaon near Akot), took place on November 28, 1803, between the British under the command of Governor Arthur Wellesley and the forces of Maratha under Bhonsle of Nagpur during Second Anglo-Maratha War. Many old forts are located in Akola District viz. * Narnala Fort * Akot Fort * Akola Fort * Balapur Fort Geography The district boundary latitude are : N and longitude are : E The climate is tropical and people mostly uses cotton clothes. Rivers and lakes The Purna River forms the part of north boundary of the district, and the top north portion of the district lies within its watershed along with Aas River and Shahnur River. The Vaan River forms the part of northwest boundary of the district after entering from the Amravati district. The Maan River drains the southwestern portion of the district, Morna River drains the midsouth portion of the district,while the southeast is drained by the Katepurna River and Uma River. Here are some of the rivers in Akola, with their tributaries * Uma River ** Katepurna River ** Shahanur River ** Morna River ** Mann River *** Mas River *** Utawali River *** Vishwamitri River *** Nirguna River **** Gandhari River ** Aas River ** Vaan River Climate Demographics According to the 2011 census Akola district has a population of 1,818,617, roughly equal to the nation of Kosovo or the US state of Nebraska. This gives it a ranking of 262nd in India (out of a total of 640). The district has a population density of . Its population growth rate over the decade 2001-2011 was 11.6%. Akola has a sex ratio of 942 females for every 1000 males, and a literacy rate of 87.55%. Languages Languages used in the district include Andh, an Indo-Aryan language spoken by 100 000 people. Subdivisions Akola District consists of talukas namely Akot, Telhara, Akola, Balapur, Patur, Barshitakli and Murtajapur. Transport Important railway stations with their codes are Paras, Gaigaon, Akola Junction (AK), Murtijapur Junction (MZR) and are under Bhusawal-Badnera Section of Bhusawal Railway Division of Central Railway. The other stations under meter gauge are Hiwarkhed, Adgaon Buzurg (ABZ), Akot (AKOT), Patsul (PTZ), Ugwe (UGWE), Akola Junction, Shivani Shivpur (SVW), Barshitakli (BSQ), Lohogad (LHD), Amna Vadi (AMW), Jaulka (JUK) are under Purna - Khandwa Section of South Central Railway. The stations under narrow gauge are Lakhpuri, Murtajapur Junction, Karanja under two Narrow Gauge Branch lines viz Murtajapur-Achalpur and Murtajapur-Yavatmal of Bhusawal Railway Division of Central Railway. Economy Cotton and Jawar are the predominant crops grown in the district. Oil and Dal mills are also rampant. The economy is mostly agriculture based. Nowadays, soyabean crop is an important crop as major soyabean plants have come up in the area. External links * Akola district official website References Category:Districts of Maharashtra Category:Akola district Category:Amravati division